Elli (BTN)
Elli is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Back to Nature. She can usually be found at the Clinic all day except Wednesday. She lives with her grandmother Ellen and her brother Stu. Her parents died long ago, and her remaining family is very important to her. Like Ellen, Elli is also a midwife and assists the doctor with the village newborns. She is one of the easiest bachelorettes to win affection for. Your rival for Elli is the Doctor. ScheduleHarvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'Harvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Events' Elli's Introduction Trigger: First time you visit the Clinic. Effects: +2000 if you say it doesn't hurt, +500 if you give the bandage to Stu and say you were OK, no effect if you give the bandage to Stu and say you got it from Elli. ---- Elli's Question ' ''Trigger: Visit the Clinic area when Elli has at least 5000 affection. Effects: +2000 if you say fun, -2000 if you say hard, no effect if you say tiring. ---- '''Elli's Sandwiches Trigger: Have at least 15000 affection with Elli, be at the farm at noon Effects: +2000 if you eat her sandwiches every day for 3 days. Rival Events'''http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/446412-harvest-moon-back-to-nature/faqs/69342 '''Dropping a Hint :Trigger: Second time you visit the Clinic. 3rd Spring, Year 1, 1.10pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFn9VWKAQ0U&index=13&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 :Elli says the baby was cute, The Doctor then says that Elli says every baby is cute. Elli than says yes all babies are cute. The Doctor then says that Elli will be a good mother he’s sure of it. Elli says what and who else would help him at the clinic. The Doctor says he appreciates it and that a child only has 1 mother. ---- Elli's Cold :Trigger: Visit the Clinic. 5th Spring, Year 1, 10.30pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CdzaqumF-w&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=18 :Elli coughs the Doctor asks if she has a cold. Elli says excuse me and the Doctor tells her not to work so hard and can even have the day off. Elli asks what does the Doctor mean, The Doctor says he didn’t mean it like that and tells her again she should take the day off and that she is very helpful but shouldn’t over work herself. Elli thanks the Doctor. ---- The Doc is Leaving? :Trigger: Visit Mineral Beach. Year 2 :The Doctor thanking Elli for being so helpful when delivering babies. He then says that people mainly come to clinic to have babies, which he found not suitable for him. Elli then speculates that he is going to leave. ---- The Doctors Confession :Trigger: Visit the Church. Year 2, 1:10pm :The Doctor is confessing his lack of ability to deliver babies, despite being a doctor, and had to depend on Elli. He felt useless and thinking of going somewhere else to learn. Pastor told him if he felt so, than he should leave since he felt he did no good there as a doctor. Then Pastor says that the situation was similar to his, where he did no real Pastor thing at the village. But he stayed anyway, but for himself, not as for him being a pastor because he loved the village.Then the Doctor comes out and complaining about how the church confession box was audible to the outside and asks the player not to talk about this event. ---- The Doc is staying!!! :Trigger: Visit Clinic. 3rd Spring, Year 3, 9:00amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txgxj4C6LZE :Effects: This final event will trigger Elli and The Doctor's wedding 7 days later. :The Doctor will be talking to Elli and he will tell her he isn't going to leave and that he wants to learn from her. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Bachelorettes